Dark as the Night, Bright as the Day
by pyrothemusical
Summary: After the event of the battle with the brotherhood of evil, the Teen titans thought they could finally catch a break. However, a new meta-human has appeared, running for her life. As they find her unconscious, they figure out a dark past covering her life.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Author's note: This story will continue into a few chapters as it will contain friendship and romance between OC and a surprise villain. Also, I accept positive and negative reviews, praising my work or putting advise on how to make the story better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen titans except for my OC.**

**P.S.: Happens after the episode "Titans together"**

* * *

Dark as the Night, Bright as the Day

Take me down to the river-bend,

Take me to the fighting end.

Wash the poison from my skin,

Show me how to be whole again.

(Linkin Park)

Chapter 1: A new morning

_Alice's Point of View_

It was the middle of the night as I continued sprinting rapidly into the city. Quickly, I turned into an alley to rest a bit. Gasping for breath, I quickly turned around to see if the "thing" was still chasing me. Relief broke into my face as I saw nothing but darkness in my line of sight. Slightly shaking, I breathed a silent sigh of relief, briefly letting my guard down.

Then, as quick as the speed of light, a scorpion tail closed around my neck and flung me across to the wall. Thinking quickly, I threw up a barrier to protect myself from the impact. However, it was not finished yet, as it grabbed me again and this time started to squeeze me and choke my neck. Gasping for air, I shot a bolt of energy at the "thing", only causing it to screech in anger. Just as the sun rose in the sky, I quickly shot it again, but this time in the eye to hopefully distract it. To my relief, it worked and loosened my grip just a bit. Achieving my objective, I quickly jumped out of its grip and started sprinting again away from it.

However, to my horror, it pounced from roof to roof, closing onto me as if I was its prey and he was the predator. After a few minutes of cat and mouse, he started using his tails to hopefully injure me. Dodging its blows, I ran to a park when one of its tails gripped onto me and teared a deep gash into my skin. I suddenly felt my energy drain from my body. Looking down onto my arm, I saw the evident mark of poison spreading across my wound. As my head became dizzier by the second, I saw the "thing" screech in joy as if it was yelling a victory cry. Suddenly, it jumped on me and started trying to tear me apart. I cried in pain as it started scratching my whole body although I was trying to protect myself from its claws and tails. Panicking, I managed the courage to roll out of its frenzy of attacks and staggered to the river, which was conveniently near the park. Looking at the rapid water, I lunged into the river, narrowly dodging its tail. As I started to black out, I almost thought that I heard a cry of pain and misery. However, I lost conscious just as I felt my body being pushed towards the flow of the river.

…...

_Teen Titan's Point of View_

Walking out of her bedroom, Raven levitated towards the rooftop to commence her daily meditation. As she reached the top of the roof and started to chant the first words of her meditation, Raven sensed a presence in the area of the tower, just along the shore. Curious, she flew down to the beach to investigate and was shocked to find a girl in her teens, cut and ripped all across her body. The girl had light, green hair with a pale white face. She was wearing a white jacket which was covered with blood and jeans that were also ripped. However Raven's main concern was the huge gash across the girl's arm as it seemed to be affecting the girl's condition.

"Oh god... What could have done this to her?" Raven thought to herself.

Kneeling down, she teleported the girl to the tower's medical area and laid her down onto the medical bed. Concerned and worried, Raven started to heal the girl with her magic, but after a few minutes, she was unable to remove the substance from the girl's gash on her arm. Using her communicator, she alerted the others to come into the medical bay quickly as possible.

The first one to come was Beast Boy and huffed in annoyance. "Jeez, Raven! It's like, 6 o'clock in the morning!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What's so important anyway..." as his voice trailed off as he realized the injured girl was lying down on the medical bed.

"Glad you finally noticed." Raven replied, giving Beast Boy a dark glare. " Anyway, where are the others?"

"Oh!" Beast Boy realized. "The others should be coming in about..."

Suddenly, the door slid open as the rest of the teen titans piled into the medical bay. "What is the problem, friend Raven?" asked Star Fire.

"I'm glad you guys came." Raven replied. "I found..."

But she was interrupted as Cyborg pushed Raven softly and rushed to the medical bed and began analyzing the injured girl. To their shock, Cyborg then turned towards them with a face of fear and pressure.

"Raven, I need you to get me your potion of healing and a few bandages from your room! " Cyborg yelled as he started to grab medicine from the first aid kit.

"Whoa, Cyborg!" Robin said in a panicked voice. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that this girl has highly toxic in her wound and it's going to kill her if we don't hurry!" Cyborg yelled as he started searching medical tools in the cabinet.

Raven then rushed out of the room and quickly returned with the materials needed to counter the poison.

"Here, I think I got everything." she said as she gave the materials to Cyborg.

Quietly watching, the other titans watched as Cyborg quickly mixed different types of medicine together and poured all the required continents into a bottle. Then, slowly and carefully, Cyborg poured the medicine into the girl's mouth.

"There," Cyborg said while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "This should get rid of all the toxic in her wound." Turning towards the others, he added, "She should be waking up in a few minutes."

Robin, nodding replied "Well, that's a relief." Turning towards Raven, he said "Sorry. Raven. What were you going to say?"

Remembering what she was going to say, she told the rest about finding the girl scratched up and injured near the shore and bringing her here in the titan's medical bay.

"But, I don't know who or what injured her as I couldn't reach into her mind.." she concluded as Beast Boy immediately yelped "Hey, guys! I think she's awake now!"

* * *

End of chapter 1

2013/12/24

Probably will start writing chapter 2 this following Christmas break and uploading it during the new year

Thanks for reading and reviews, good or bad are accepted!

-Pyrothemusical


	2. Chapter 2: The awakening

**Author's note: So, I got chapter 2 just in time. However, I won't update chapter 3 until the end of January since I have exams at my school at the end, so it'll be a pain in the a**! I got the ideas down, but just will need time to write everything down. So, don't expect me to update it so quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen titans except for my OC.**

**P.S: The time I'm updating this will be after midnight, so happy new year!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The awakening

"I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me."

S.E. Hinton, The Outsiders

Slowly regaining conscious, I came to as I slowly blinked my eyes to reality. Suddenly, I saw a green face with green hair in my line of sight, yelling "I think she's awake!" Panicking, I flipped him onto the ground and quickly threw a barrier on myself to regain control over my surroundings.

"Whoa, girl!" yelled a half machine, half teenager. A cyborg? "Relax a bit! We just want to talk with you."

However, instead of replying, (or even trying to), I stayed mute and quiet while fixing my eyes on all the five strangers. To my left was the cyborg who just talked with me with his hands stretched out, trying to calm me down. Next to him was a green skinned boy, possibly the one that I had just flipped, rubbing his head and moaning, "Whoa, dude! Maybe a warning next time!"

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't just randomly appear in front of her face, Beast Boy." Turning towards the sound of the voice, I noticed a dark blue hooded figure standing next to the doorway.

"Never mind." said the multi colored teenager. I thought he was a traffic light for a second due to the red, yellow and green colors on his costume. Turning towards me, he said "I'm Robin and this is Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire." I then noticed a fifth figure levitating off the ground. She had long, fiery hair and bright green eyes. She also waved cheerfully as Robin mentioned his name.

After a moment of awkward silence, Beast Boy coughed and said, "So… You think you could umm... put down your barrier?"

After a few seconds of thinking, I let the barrier slowly slide down. Then, using sign language, I asked "So, where am I?"

However, the others just stared at me. Finally, Starfire asked "Excuse me, friend. But what are these actions you are using with your hands?"

Silently sighing, I got out a piece of paper with a pen attached to it and wrote **Let me guess, none of you guys can understand sign language?**

Handing it to Robin and after reading it, he nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, none of us can understand sign language." He was then interrupted by Beast Boy, who exclaimed "Wait, why can't you just talk with your mouth?!"

Staring at him, I then sighed and lifted my neck to show them my scars to him. They were glistening red that crossed my neck about three quarters of the way.

After the whole team stared at my scars, Beast Boy interrupted the silence, saying "Oh…."

Nodding, I lowered my neck and quickly wrote **This was an injury I received when I was little. It caused my vocal chords to become unusable and I've been mute my whole life. That's why I depend on sign language or writing.**

Showing them the message, Raven replied, "I'm sorry, but we don't even know your name." Nodding, Starfire added, "Yes, friend. What is your name?"

Lip curling, I debated whether to tell them the truth or lie to them. I finally decided on writing **My name is Alice Chang.** Not the whole truth, but not completely a lie.

"Oh, hello friend Alice!" squealed Starfire as she came closer and gave me a rip-breaking hug. Gasping silently for air, I looked at Robin pleadingly for help.

"Um, Starfire. Could you maybe give Alice a break? I mean, she needs to rest a bit." Nodding, Starfire let me down. I later heard Robin whispering to me, "Sorry about that. Starfire always does that when new people arrive."

Nodding to show I wasn't offended, I wrote **It's okay. So, how did you guys rescue me?**

"You really have to thank Raven and Cyborg for it." replied Robin. "They were the ones who found and healed the poison from your wound. By the way, what did this to you, anyway?"

Sweating slightly, I wrote **It was just a family business that I had to deal with.** Again, not the whole truth, but not completely a lie.

"But, what gave you the poison in your wound?" asked Beast Boy after reading the note.

I just shrugged, showing the sign saying I don't know.

"So, do you have super powers or something?" Beast Boy asked while wearing a curious look on his face.

Quickly writing, I handed them a note, saying **I think the best way to show my powers is to actually fight someone. Does anyone care to join me in a practice fight?**

"Are you sure that you are able to fight, friend Alice?" asked Starfire with a concerned look on her face. "You have just woke up and should you not rest for a while?"

"If she says she okay, then let's just go with it!" exclaimed BeastBoy, grinning while I nodded in agreement. "Besides, I want to know what her powers are!"

However, his grin slightly faltered as I pointed at him, giving him the sign that I wanted to fight him to show them my powers.

"What's wrong, BeastBoy?" asked Raven sarcastically. "You chicken?"

"Hey!" replied BeastBoy while the others snickered. "You know how I hate it when you make animal references to me!"

"I wonder why..." muttered Raven as BeastBoy gave her a dark look. Spotting my confused face, he explained, "My power is to turn into any kind of animal that I want to turn into. So, the others always pull their animal jokes to me to annoy me."

Clearing his voice, Robin asked, "So, are we going to go to the training room or are we going to sit here while you guys talk?"

"Dude, we'll go alright!" Beast Boy replied before grabbing my hand and said "Come on, Alice! Since I'm your opponent, I'll show you where it is!" Grinning, he transformed into a pterodactyl and literally flew all the way down to the training room while I was silently screaming in my mind.

"You think we should worry about those two?" asked Cyborg.

"Probably, since Alice is probably freaking out right now and BeastBoy might drop her on the stairs."

* * *

In the training room (still Alice's Point of View)

As me and Beast Boy headed to the opposite walls of the training room, Raven, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire sat down and began to watch.

"Yo, Alice!" exclaimed Beast Boy. I turned to look at him and he continued, "Don't worry! I'll go easy on you!"

I heard Raven shaking her head and saw Robin face palming himself. He sighed and said, " On three, you guys start fighting, but please don't try to kill or seriously injure each other."

"One...Two...Three!"

On three, Beast Boy started to run at me straight onward and threw a light punch at me. He really wasn't kidding when he meant going easy on me. Silently sighing, I teleported out of the way and reappeared behind him. Tapping his shoulder to show that I was behind him, I waited until he turned with a surprised look and gave him a kick into the wall.

Groaning, he got up and yelled, "Hey! That hurt!" The others were laughing except Raven as Cyborg yelled back, "Dude, you think she was going to go easy on you too!"

Grumbling, he turned into a snake and slithered against the floor at quick speed. I simply levitated off the floor and started shooting a storm of energy bolts at the ground. As I finished, I only saw holes in the ground and heard a growl behind me. Turning quickly, I barely had time to throw a barrier to block the now enormous green ape behind me. He then picked up my shield and threw it across the room as I braced for the impact.

As I slowly got up off the ground, I saw that Beast Boy laughing, yelling, "Is that all you got? Man, I could do this all day!"

Eyes flashing with sudden anger, I remembered those same words that the very man in my past who took everything from me. I knew that Beast Boy meant it as a joke, but when people make fun of me or remind me of my past, I turn from a calm and quiet person to a furious, stubborn demon.

I quickly got my pad of paper and my pen and scribbled a single word onto the sheet. Shearing the message off the rest of the paper, I threw it to Beast Boy and with a confused look, he opened it and read out loud: **RUN.**

All of the titans gave me confused looks, but I was too busy focusing on my hand signs. Finally, I produced the final hand signals that would change my appearance and personality during this fight.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as I began to glow with a bright light. Turning away, he and everyone else closed their eyes and turned away as the brilliant light shined across the room. As the light faded, I was gone and another person stood where I was standing a minute ago.

* * *

End of chapter 12

2014/01/01

Happy New...wait, I already said that.

... Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews, good or bad are accepted!

-Pyrothemusical


End file.
